


重逢之后[18-19]

by aprilsalt



Category: Captain America
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilsalt/pseuds/aprilsalt





	重逢之后[18-19]

21

晚上六点半，我们到达了法国人加斯顿说起的“西西里岛”小酒馆。其时已是黄昏。  
黄昏是这样开始的：浅蓝色的天空里，最远处一朵小小的云首先变成粉色，然后是橙黄，橙红，像一颗逐渐融开的糖果，把整杯水弄得甜滋滋的。  
后来街上的灯都亮起来了，最后一批阳光还没彻底黯下去。那就像舞台上前一群演奏者还在吹奏结束曲，等得不耐烦的芭蕾舞伶已经从侧幕处走上来，手按在裙摆里，准备跳第一组舞步。  
这种白昼与夜晚交接的暧昧时刻，总教人觉得迷离惝恍。我原本不喜欢黄昏。它让我加倍感到有很多重要的事想不起来，并因之惶然。  
不过现在，一切都是友善的，都不用在乎了。

黄昏的光线使你成了玫瑰色。  
并肩走着的时候，我并不经常转头看你，但有时我肩膀处的外套会蹭到你的肩膀；右臂随着步伐摆动的时候，袖口也会偶然碰着你的手，或是手背在你的指关节上擦过去……我没法形容那短短的碰触带来的愉悦。  
有一群小男孩骑着单车、又叫又笑地从我那侧的人行道上冲过去，你迅速握住我的手肘，把我的身子朝你那边带一下，然后再松开手。  
路过邮局的时候，你进去寄信，我在外面等待，低头看着自己的鞋尖。  
鞋带是你系的，打着很牢固的结。新鞋子总会令双脚不适，我猜最靠边的足趾已经磨出血了，但也并不在意。

鞋店店员在纸盒里放了一对替换用鞋带。我悄悄把那根神圣的鞋带替换下来，折叠好，放进行李箧一个安全的角落里。  
同时又觉得感慨。巴基和你根本用不着这样的仪式，你们有天然的默契，自然而然能了解彼此心里最细微的想法，共度一生不过是个时间问题，而不真的是个问题。  
若是你向他单膝下跪、他回答“我愿意”，你们俩多半会为此哈哈大笑起来，笑到浑身发软，然后扶着肩膀去喝酒？……这只是我的猜测。  
如果现在我和你居然需要一对戒指，那简直像一种轻微的贬低了。  
原先戴了一年多的那枚戒指——代表那段假婚姻的物证，在和你重逢之后，它就被我收藏起来了。现在我觉得，只有“那种”情况才需要戒指，作为给别人看的、明晃晃的标示。

……史蒂夫，也许我想得太多了。

昨晚你告诉我，突击队的队员名单就是在一家小酒馆里确定的：喜欢戴圆礼帽的杜根，黑小伙加布•钟士，日裔青年吉姆•莫瑞塔……那个晚上，大家随随便便坐在圆桌旁喝酒，某人笑嘻嘻说了一句“只要再给我们买一轮酒就行”，日后名震战场的咆哮突击队就这么成立了。  
那么我呢？  
“哦，你是美国队长永远用不着招募的队友，你总会跟我在一起——谁都知道。”

我忍不住抬起手，隔着衬衣摸一摸胸口那儿的狗牌。我把它跟放着蒂朵照片的项链挂在一起。  
那是两段截然不同、但一样重要的人生。我的人生。当我弯腰或是稍微快速转身的时候，总能听到它们轻轻碰撞在一起的声音。

我们站在“西西里岛”小酒馆门外的马路上，并没有马上走进去。酒肆招牌旁边，用红亮的霓虹灯管圈出一个西西里岛的形状，上面一根醒目的红箭头。  
你说：“那是盟军在岛西南登陆的方向。酒馆主人可能是个参加过那场战役的老兵。”  
我习惯性地把手按到外套口袋上，又缩回来。你注意到了，蓝眼睛里闪出笑意，“今天你可以吸一支烟。”  
“为什么？”  
“里边那些人，那些退伍兵，”你跷起拇指朝酒馆里点了点，“肯定全是些老酒棍、老烟鬼，咱们这一晚上，就算自己不吸烟，肺也轻松不了啦。”  
我快活地从口袋里摸出烟盒，抽出一根，用食指和中指的第一节松松夹着，朝你晃一晃，“对不起，先生，能借个火吗？”  
那是你在车站见到我时，说的第一句话。  
你哈哈大笑起来。

一根烟吸到一半，身后忽然有人说话：“罗杰斯队长！中士！……”  
是加斯顿，那个热情的法国青年。他兴奋得脸颊涨红，一伸手抓住你的手臂，“我知道您二位一定会来的。为什么不进去？想走可不行。”  
他一进去就扬声大呼：“先生们，瞧瞧是谁来了？”  
正像我所预料到的那样，人群先是静默，所有陌生的面孔转向门口，闪出惊异的表情，随后海啸似的欢呼从各式胡须下面的嘴巴里冒出来。  
……然后海浪卷过来，把美国队长脚不沾地的卷走了。

屋里果然烟雾弥漫，灯光都显得昏暗了一些，嗓子和眼睛得待一会儿才能适应。几乎所有人都聚拢到美国队长身边去，围出去几米厚，有好几种语言在呼叫“队长”，嘈杂得几乎听不清任何一句话。我到吧台要了一瓶本地啤酒，悄悄找一张靠墙的台子坐下来，左右张望。  
酒馆墙上贴满了二战期间的招贴画，在各种鼓励参军、购买国债的宣传海报中间，我看到熟悉的蓝头盔和中央画着五角星的盾牌。老板可能也是美国队长的崇拜者，专门收集了好几排美队主题的海报。  
（此处删除一行空格）  
有一张战地记者拍摄的照片：美国队长站在冲锋艇上、带队登陆西西里岛。  
我默默怀着与所有人都不同的感情，注视照片上身背星盾的背影。  
唉，我错过了多少东西？我本该也在那儿，立在你背后，跟你并肩踏上所有险恶之地。  
一副漫画“罗杰斯队长与美军——为自由而战”，那画上的人远不如真人英武。我不出声地笑，喝一口酒，想，待会儿得把你拉过来看看。  
还有一张宣传画，主角是一个失去左腿、拄着双拐的青年士兵。环顾四周，很多人都跟画中士兵一样，身上带着战争留下的无法忽视的印痕，有人一截裤管下面是空的，有人袖口里露出假手，有人半张脸全是燃烧弹戕害过的烧伤伤疤。  
而我，在别人眼中我也一定是个标准的残废退伍军人模样。说实在的，在这群人中间，我忽然感到一阵难言的轻松。

有人开始弹琴，有个声音甜得像莺子的姑娘唱起那首著名的“莉莉玛莲”。

法国人加斯顿端着酒杯过来，微笑着跟我的酒瓶碰一碰。我问：“罗杰斯在那儿干什么？”  
“发表演讲。”  
我点点头，“哦，美国队长另一项超能力。”  
加斯顿重重点头，露出深有同感的表情，我和他都笑起来。他说：“我听说由于罗杰斯队长体质特殊，他是世上唯一一个永远喝不醉的人。”  
这个我倒不知道。“是谁说的？”  
“他自己说的。46年出版的一本书里，作者采访了十几位各国二战英雄，最后向每个人都问了些‘最讨厌吃哪个国家的军粮罐头’‘战争期间给妻子写过多少封信’等等让他们看上去更像正常人的问题。罗杰斯队长被要求回答的其中一个问题是‘最欣赏哪个国家的酒’。  
“他列举了好多种酒的名字，都是烈酒，简直如数家珍，最后他说，可惜由于血清的影响，哪种酒都没法让我喝醉，我是永远没法醉倒的倒霉蛋。那作者问，为什么要尝试那么多种酒？罗杰斯的答案是：自从1944年2月之后我一直想要痛醉一次，那个2月我失去了最好的战友。”

我转头朝你那边看了一眼，有个卷发姑娘正豪放地撩起裙子，把长腿高高踢起来，穿着高跟鞋的脚尖踏着吧台，让你在她的丝袜上签名。四周爆出一阵又一阵狂笑和欢呼。  
加斯顿喝了口酒，笑道：“那是真的？从不会喝醉？以前你们突击队的人有没有试过疯狂地灌他酒？”  
“也许试过。可惜那时的事我都不记得了。”我抬手点点太阳穴。  
法国人同情地盯着我，皱紧嘴唇，“那感觉肯定很糟吧——最激荡人心的战斗岁月，全都不复记忆。”  
我默然了几秒，说：“是的。”  
他伸手在我肩头拍一拍，很认真地说：“不要紧，我敢肯定罗杰斯队长都记得。而且今天所有享受和平的人也会都替您记住。英雄们献出的一切，没有人会忘记。”  
我由衷地说：“谢谢你。”

史蒂夫，其实我不期望你记得。我无法想象那些糟糕的年月、你遍寻一醉而不得的痛苦。我甚至希望你能像我一样患上失忆，然后再由我给你创造新的、更好的记忆。

加斯顿离开后，你到桌边来找我，带着饮酒之后的兴奋快活，想拉我到人群里去，我微笑摇摇头表示希望独自坐着很好。然后又有一群人把你强行拽走了，“罗杰斯队长，351团的老兵们想跟你合个影……”

喝到第二瓶的时候，吉尔默•霍奇端着一杯酒摇摇晃晃地过来，“嘿，詹姆斯。”他已经七成醉了。我点点头，“你好，霍奇。”  
他“咚”地一声放下酒杯，把自己掷到我面前的椅子里，摊开手脚，响亮地打了个酒嗝，转头朝人群那边看看，“史蒂夫今晚可真是大出风头啊。”  
这时人们正聚在钢琴旁边，一起唱《老兵不死》（Old Soldiers Never Die）那首歌，声浪简直要把屋顶掀翻。  
“在很远很远的地方  
我们一天吃三顿猪肉和豆子  
牛排那玩意儿从没见过  
茶里放糖难喝得要死……”  
你站在琴旁，双手各搭在一个人肩头，跟着人们一同唱得兴高采烈。  
然后一群老兵的粗嗓门齐声吼道：  
“老兵永不死  
永不会死，永不会死  
老兵永不死，  
他们只是逐渐逝去。”

霍奇回头朝我一笑：“你看到那个黑头发妞没有？穿红色短裙、脖子很长、皮肤很白的那个。”  
我点点头。刚才让你在丝袜上签名的金发姑娘被挤到了后边，现在是那个黑发姑娘紧贴在你身前，仰头看着你，眼睛发光。  
“那是我未婚妻，艾达。她爸爸是市议员。”  
我说：“好一个美人儿。恭喜。”  
“她听说今晚有可能见着美国队长，出门前偷偷换上了蕾丝内裤——还以为我不知道。你看她现在那个浪样儿，奶子都快在史蒂芬胳膊上压扁了。我敢打赌，只要史蒂夫轻轻一点头，她绝对会趴在厕所的洗手池上、让他从后边操她。哈哈，说不定都用不着去厕所，她甚至愿意就趴在那架琴上……”  
我保持沉默。房间里热得要命，人太多了。钢琴上花瓶里插着的一朵玫瑰花边缘都热得皱起来。可怜的花儿！  
霍奇冷笑一声，“可惜她不知道，美国队长不喜欢女人，他只喜欢操男人的屁股。”  
我把身子往椅子背上倒过去，“霍奇，你醉了。”  
他用发黄的眼珠盯着我，嘻嘻一笑，“心虚了吗，詹姆斯？喂，别怕嘛，你和史蒂夫那点事，当年大伙就全都心照不宣啦。秘密处分，是因为你们俩色胆包天、在会议室里就脱裤子干起来，对不对？他现在又把他最喜欢的那个屁股找了回来，我得恭喜你们。那天我第一次去你们的小爱巢就发现了。哈哈哈，史蒂芬还像当年一样虚伪，干嘛要租带两个卧室的公寓呢？我一眼就看出他那间卧室很久没人睡过了。而你那间卧室，床头叠着两条睡裤——就算你现在变得像个假模假式的欧洲人，睡觉时也用不着穿两条睡裤，是不是？”  
我说：“霍奇，你的观察力很了不起，你应该加入加斯顿那个追捕纳粹战犯行动。”  
他歪着头，用醉汉的眼神打量我，又慢慢把面孔伸到距离我很近的地方，嘴里的酒气直喷过来，“嗳，詹姆斯，说说看，美国队长的鸡巴硬了之后是不是四倍大？他会偶尔也让你操他一次？他在床上会不会叫得像个小婊子啊？当年他到处卖国债，穿着紧身衣勒出大胸脯和小细腰，听说有些基佬兵就爱对着他的宣传画片打飞机……”

人们继续高唱：  
“二等兵每日最爱是啤酒  
下士们天天想升官  
混蛋中士们就喜欢搞训练  
所以我们就练啊练啊……”

我一动不动地盯着他那涂了一层油汗的脸，那张两角堆着白沫的嘴，忽然笑了出来。  
“霍奇，你知道自己是怎么回事吗——你嫉妒，这些年你一直在嫉妒他，因为变成明星和英雄的，居然是那个原本处处不如你、任你欺负的弱鸡史蒂夫。人只会嫉妒跟他差不多的人，你认为你也完全可以戴上蓝头盔、举着星盾化身国家英雄，让女人们像苍蝇见了血一样狂热地围绕着。  
“但是今天我明明白白地告诉你：那只是你的错觉，你跟他之间相差的距离比从伦敦到纽约还要远。成为英雄靠的不是一身肌肉、一套紧身衣。即使当年躺在美军实验室里的人真是你，你也绝对不会取得跟他一样的成就，不会获得哪怕有他现在三分之一的爱戴和尊重。”  
霍奇一直咬牙听着，脸色一变再变。我说完最后一个词，平静地注视他。他则瞪着我，忽然冷笑一声，“我嫉妒他？我嫉妒他什么？嫉妒他是个死基佬、鸡奸犯？”他眼珠里射出轻蔑的光，声音低沉地一字一字说：“操你的美国基佬队长。”  
在说“操”的时候，他的门牙挑衅地亮出来，重重地咬了下唇。  
我慢慢站起身，脸上仍然带着笑，眼睛看向霍奇身后，“嘿，罗杰斯，听到你的老战友给你取的新绰号了吗？”  
霍奇忍不住回头去看，身后是空的，他再转头，一个拳头“砰”地打在他脸上，他连人带椅子仰面往后摔过去。

那是我的拳头。右拳。  
哪怕只剩一条手臂，我也不能容忍有人侮辱你。  
这一下我用上了全身的力气。哪怕只有机会打这一拳，我也确定让他吃到苦头了。  
霍奇站起身，颧骨上鼻子里都流着血，他抹一把血，难以置信似的低头看看手上的血迹。  
我甩着右手说：“这一下是为史蒂夫——为你以前欺负过的，和你刚才侮辱过的。”  
他怪叫一声扑过来。

可惜我毕竟只剩一条手臂，而霍奇是那个“距离美国队长一步之遥”的壮汉。因此打架这件事，就算我当年曾经擅长过，现在我也心知自己必然会落到下风。霍奇只需把我扑翻在地、摁住我的右手，就可以痛快地击打无碍。我的头被打得猛地一甩，撞到一侧的地板上。  
人们想从后面把他拽开，未果。我努力挺身、屈膝想往上撞。他沉重得像一座山。我的头又甩到另一边去。血流进眼睛里，视野一时变得猩红。忽然，他那张脸迅速往上升，压在我身上的重负消失了。  
他被从后面揪着衣服领子悬空提起来，“呼”地一声扔出几米远，重重撞在一张圆桌上，桌子翻倒，桌上的酒瓶酒杯哗啦啦碎了一地玻璃渣子。  
能把一个将近200磅的壮汉单手拎起的，除了美国队长，不会有别人了。  
我第一次看到你的五官组合出一种暴怒的表情，看上去甚至有点陌生。你一个箭步追过去，又向霍奇扬起了拳头。  
我大叫道：“史蒂夫！停下！”一面奋力爬起来打算过去阻止你。

如果是我跟霍奇打架，那没什么，但如果是你，就会变成报纸头版新闻：“醉殴退伍老兵！美国队长铁拳挥向昔日战友”——平时你一定会顾得到这个。拥有的力量越超越常人，越得谨慎使用。  
幸好，幸好你的理智几秒钟就复位了。你把举起的拳头慢慢放下。我知道你明白了我的意思。

我晃晃悠悠地站直身体，拿手腕擦擦眉毛上滴下来的血，朝你摇摇头，表示自己没事。你看看我的脸，又看看瞪圆双眼的霍奇，低声说：“我们走吧，詹姆斯。”

 

[注]《老兵不死》是二战期间流传各国的著名歌曲。麦克阿瑟将军在1951年解职后的演讲中引用了它的歌词：“I still remember the refrain of one of the most popular barrack balladsof that day which proclaimed most proudly that 'old soldiers never die; theyjust fade away'.（我依然记得当年那首最流行的军歌中的歌词：老兵永不死亡，他只是慢慢凋零。）”

 

22

没人在满脸是血的时候，还能像你这样笑出来，巴基。

出了小酒馆，我掏出手绢替你擦脸上的血，然后扳着下巴检查，眉脊上的伤口大概两厘米长，可喜的是裂口不深；鼻子里还在慢慢往下滴血，不过已经缓和多了；嘴角青肿了半边。  
我把手绢压住眉脊上的伤口和鼻子，让你自己捂住，又伸手隔着衣服摸一摸肋骨。听到你的声音瓮瓮的，在手绢后边说：“别的地方都没事，别担心，只是新鞋子被踩脏了。”  
你还在顾惜那双鞋。  
这时我看到手绢下边那半张脸——嘴唇和一段鼻尖——在微笑，下巴上的血被抹蹭得飞向几个方向，青肿了一边的嘴角往上翘。  
为什么你竟会心情这么好？看到霍奇的拳头落在你脸上的时候，我觉得心脏好像被一只穿硬底军靴的脚踏住了、像碾烟头一样在地上碾。  
这时，我又听到身后加斯顿的声音叫道：“罗杰斯队长！中士……”  
他从酒馆里跑出来，在我身边站住，面色尴尬又难过，甚至不敢去看你的脸，“非常抱歉，二位，非常抱歉。”  
你把手绢从脸上拿下来，“您为什么要道歉？跟别人打架的是我。倒是需要请您代我向老板道歉。”

加斯顿去帮忙叫出租车的时候，你低声说：“史蒂夫，在姑娘的丝袜上签名，嗯？”  
“……啊，她本来想让我在胸罩上签名的。”  
那个肿了的嘴角又一次翘起来。  
“你还没说，怎么和霍奇打起来的？”  
你坦然道：“哦，是我先动的手。”  
我惊讶极了，因为你一向都那么温文尔雅，“霍奇是挺讨厌，不过大致不算坏人，我也有几次想揍他，最后还是忍住了……”  
你转头看着我，半干涸的血道糊在眼眶周围，让笑纹推开去的时候略有吃力。  
——也没人在满脸是血的时候，还能像你笑得这么好看。  
“你的涵养好一些，史蒂夫。不过，听到‘美国基佬队长’这种话，我真是没办法忍住不揍人。”

我不知该怎么形容听到这句话时的感觉。

是为了维护我。  
你是为了维护我。

一簇星星在头顶的枝叶里闪烁，你的眼睛比星星还亮。我看着你，喉头肿胀酸涩，一时说不出话。你伸出手，攥住我的手掌，暗暗用一下力，再松开，声音异常柔和，“哦，别这样，史蒂夫，你知道我不能在大街上拥抱你。”你再次笑起来，“那就是巴基该做的。那就是我该做的……难道不是吗？”

这是第一次你把巴基和自己重叠起来。

世界变了又变，时间的海潮来了又去，我们离散了又重逢，一切似乎都已面目全非。但不管是巴基•巴恩斯还是普林斯•扬，不管肢体与记忆受到怎样的摧残，你永远会是那个毫不犹豫地保护我的人，无论在布鲁克林电影院后面的小巷子，还是在异国的小酒馆。  
在你身体和意识深处、在我和你之间，有一些东西永远无法改变，甚至从生与死的冥河里跋涉回来，也不会丢掉——因爱如死之坚强，地狱的火焰不能烧毁，众水也不能淹没。

而当我看着你，我知道你也清楚我心里所想到的一切。  
我被过于汹涌的幸福和悲伤淹没，几乎到了恍惚的程度。直到从出租车下来，慢慢走上吱吱作响的楼梯的时候，我仍没说话，掏出钥匙开门的时候，钥匙尖对不准确，像画一个奇怪的图形似的，在锁孔周围乱划了好几下，才滑进去。  
你跟在我身后进门，后退一步靠在门上，簧锁咔哒一声吞进去。我伸出手摸电灯开关，你的手却搭到我的手腕上。  
我就垂下手臂，安静站着不动。  
你从后面单手搂住我，吻了我的后颈。我往后挺一挺脊背和脖子，好更紧地跟你贴合。后颈上那两片嘴唇轻轻蠕动，钳起了颈椎骨处一块小小的皮肤。温热的鼻息落下来，发出轻微的嘶嘶声。  
过了很久……我抬手按在你手上，听到你从鼻子里轻轻哼了一声。这时才发现你的右手手背发烫，微微发肿。  
你抽出手来甩一甩，在黑暗里笑了，“原来揍人之后，手会这么疼啊。”

 

23

史蒂夫，当你看着我，我清楚地知道你心里想到的一切。一切。我甚至能看到你眼前闪现的回忆：当你还是一个患有哮喘、心率失常等疾病的矮个儿男孩，他——巴基——从前的我，是怎么一次一次挡在你和恶意充盈的拳头言语中间，后来又是怎么用狙击枪扫荡你看不见的危险。  
我不记得了，但是我知道。

你打开我卧室里的床头灯，让我靠在床头，又拿来湿毛巾和药膏，嘴里喃喃说道：“真奇怪，才没几天，已经给你治过三次伤了。”  
虽然笑会让大半边脸都牵得生疼，我还是不顾忌地乐出声来——第一次在火车上，第二次是我从浴缸里摔出来，第三次……  
“不要动。”你捏着湿毛巾一下一下蹭去我脸上的血，身子微微前倾，认真得像皮格马利翁替他那尊变活的雕塑擦掉大理石粉末。  
灯光围绕你的脸庞，形成一层朦胧的雾气，真实世界的边缘在你身后无声退去。

我问：“你看到酒馆墙上那张‘登陆西西里岛’的照片了吗？”  
“看到了。我还记得那是《生活》杂志的驻意记者拍的。”  
“我真希望我也在那儿。”  
“跳下冲锋艇、双脚踩到浅滩的时候，我默默念了你的名字，你的狗牌也始终跟我的一起、挂在我脖子上，所以你是在那儿的。所有的时刻你都在。”

你替我的手背搽药之后，又用食指挑起一块药膏，涂在我脸颊和嘴角上，揉开的时候，翘起嘴唇朝淤血的地方轻轻吹气。  
我有点想笑，又不敢让嘴唇动作太大，“吹气是一种魔法还是偏方？”  
“这是你的习惯，你以前给我上药的时候就爱这么干，从五岁到二十五岁。”

不，不是习惯，是魔法。那持续吹过来的气流，带着你特有的、好闻的味道，就像海上吹拂的季风，我感到我的裤子也像被海风吹饱的帆一样，在灯光造成的阴影里，暗暗地鼓胀起来。  
我不断眨眼睛，气息渐渐紊乱。你的脸离得越来越近，时而迅速撩起睫毛看我一眼。

在过于炽热的渴望令身体颤抖之前，我抬起手握住了你的下巴。  
那颗的头颅的重量压在我手里。这一整天新生出的短短胡茬刺着手心皮肤，有一种隐秘的、舒适的微痒。  
你显得一点也不惊讶，那对蓝眼睛始终凝神谛视，两道温柔的目光从眉脊的荫翳里投出来，犹如在说：任意做一切你想做的吧，任意什么都可以。  
我还是忍不住轻微哆嗦起来，因为我知道接下来计划做什么……我把你的脸拽过来，吻了进去。

我们已经非常熟习这件事了。但那个吻，吻得超过了吻的意思。你诧异地在我口中暂停了一下，等待验证。  
我用牙齿和舌头确认了你的猜测。情人之间的话用不着喉咙，只需舌尖上几条极细微的肌肉，就能表达一百万个单词和短语，构成一整个奇妙语系的宇宙。  
你退出来，眉毛连同眼皮一起向上撑起，“现在？”  
我点点头，“就现在。”

我以为你会说，哦，让我们等一等好吗？瞧，你额头上的伤口才刚止住血，今晚可不是最合适的晚上……  
但是你只说：“好。”

然后你以出奇轻柔的声音说：“那么，过来，我替你脱衣服。”

我们在被单下边缓缓靠近，赤裸着搂抱，在一个最舒服的姿势停顿了一阵。你闭上眼睛，又再张开，深深吸气。  
无论拥抱你多少回，那种肌肤紧贴带来的兴奋和欣快，都是全然新鲜的。史蒂夫，这一次我并不缺乏勇气，但我被激动攫住，战栗得像一只被捉住的鸟。  
你的手掌在我后背上缓缓滑动，像是调情的动作，又像是抚慰。  
“王子，要不要我把灯关掉？”  
“不要。”我低声说：“还有，你可以叫巴基的名字。以后你都可以叫我巴基。”  
你转过头看着我，眼睛里的光芒变化了好几次，最后说道：“不，这不是角色扮演。我想要的是你，唯一的一个你，至于用王子还是巴基命名，我们就不要去想了。”  
隔了半晌，我说：“是的，我明白。”

我摘掉了放着蒂朵照片的项链，放到枕下，但把狗牌留了下来。我想，它应该呆在那儿。  
随后，我吻了我能达到的一切地方。你强壮的脖颈像是白色大理石圆柱，把我的嘴唇引向凸起的锁骨，以及生着淡淡一层茸毛的胸口。而草丛中的浆果——你的乳头，是难以置信的嫩红色，好像仍属于一个少年，而不该长在这具极端男性气概的身体上。我就像吃两颗浆果一样品尝了它们，并听到你带着粗重的喘息，俯头亲吻了我的头顶。我的指尖循着你脊椎骨那一串鹅卵石小路走下去，最后深深陷进你的臀肌。

你是多体贴的情人。我想：如果你说“不要这样，要……”，我可能会因为羞赧而跳下床、逃出房间。但你始终没有说那样的话。  
甚至当我因为紧张而失去分寸，把你的肩膀咬出一排深深血印，你也仍然一言不发，我只听到表达鼓舞的、细微的呻吟和重重的呼吸。

最后，我分开双腿跪着，不知所措地停下来。  
只在这个时刻，你主动翻过身去，亮出后背，又伸手摸到我的手，引它放到你的膝盖上，示意我把你的腿向上提去，并摸到床头柜上放着的药膏，递给我，微微一笑。

把药膏填涂进去的时候，我忽然兴起恶作剧之心，低头朝那儿呼地吹一口气。  
你“嗳”地叫出声，脖颈迅速缩了一下，“这是干什么！”  
“你说过，这是我的习惯。”

在你笑得脊背颠动的时候，我放低身体，试探着，一毫米一毫米地，进入了你。

那并不容易。这五年我一次正式的性经验也没有过，刚开始的时候快感过于强烈，我不得不剧烈地往肺里吸气，让过程不至于太早结束。  
你并没表现出疼痛——并没有让我看出来，后来我才知道那有多难。  
当我的性器全部没入的时候，你努力回过头，脸颊蹭着了我的鼻尖，我看到你额头有薄汗，但那只让你的笑变得更有光彩，“Move. My sergeant.”  
我也笑起来，张嘴吞下你的耳垂，并让它停留在舌头上、跟着我说的话一起上下震动。“Yes，my Captain.”

我终于不再去想巴基曾经是怎么做的。  
即使现在这个我又生涩又笨拙、没有丝毫技巧，那也没关系。你不会在意，我也不再在意了。  
爱没有评判标尺。如果我能拥抱一切，拥抱得笨拙又有什么关系。  
我确切地知道，对你来说，我的每一步总会是正确的。因为你爱我。在爱里面没有错误，这是你给我的信心。  
对过去一无所知，并没那么可怕，我和你面前永远都只有一条路、一条早就铺就的轨道，我会从一节车厢坠落，但我会活下来，等待你找到我，在另一节车厢重逢。我也必定会再次爱上你，然后让所有的第一次复活，赋予全新的灵与肉。  
我唯一要做的只是照直觉走下去。

我和你像一本合上的书，两页书页密密挨贴着。铭刻一切记忆的铭牌在我的胸口和你的脊背之间，已经变得像一片有生命的血肉一样滚热。  
我紧紧搂住你，叫了那个名字：“史蒂维。”

楼上音乐学院的学生开始奏起一支曲子，似乎是巴赫的布列舞曲中的一段，琴声像极细的线一样，乘着夜风飘进来，又像蚕丝，把我和你裹在中间，锢进一只透明的茧。  
我多希望那些无形的线能越缠越紧，当茧破的时候，我跟你能变成不必再分开的一个整体

……后来我们换了姿势。我抬起身子，看到铭牌上凸起的钢字被身体的压力印在我和你的皮肤上。  
你转身把一条腿扬起，让我再次刺进去。狗牌在你鼻尖上方晃动，一下一下反射灯光，只有一块正牌，副牌被拿去串在你的项链上了。  
你抬手捉住它，指尖捻一捻，轻声说：“在那天之前的夜里，我跟你最后一次做爱，就用了这个姿势。我嫌它总是碰我的脸，就把它扯掉了，随手一丢，却忘了再还给你。”  
我停了下来。我当然知道你说的是哪一天。  
你的脸像个平静的深渊。“如果我没有……”  
如果你没有扯掉它，我的身份在获救时就可以得到确认，我们就不会有这离散的五年。  
你第一次把目光从我脸上挪开了。但我握住你的半边脸颊，迫使你看着我。“史蒂维，不要想‘如果’，不要想。我们所走过的路，全都是必经之路。”  
那句话让你的身子抖动了一下，震颤通过紧密连接的地方，传到我身体里。  
我把那块钢片放进嘴里含着，然后俯身吻你，用舌尖把它推进你口中，联珠链子从两个嘴角拖出来。  
刻在铭牌上的名字和军籍号，碾磨在我和你的舌头中间。詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，A型血，军籍号478062317，无宗教信仰。它封存的东西融化开来，冉冉升腾。我尝到数年前的硝烟，尝到血腥气，尝到眼泪，尝到吻，尝到你把它贴在沾着眼泪的嘴唇上说的话：巴基，我想念你想得要疯了，巴基，帮帮我，我喝不醉，巴基，到我梦里来好吗，求你，哪怕就一次，巴基，我不相信你死了，告诉我你在哪儿？世界太大了，给我点线索，巴基，你在这儿，你跟我在一起，在所有的地方。

然后我直起身子，狗牌跟着脖颈的抬高从你口中升起来。我一伸手扯掉了它，把它抛在枕头上。  
那一瞬间，你的表情就像某处旧伤口被碰触到似的。我轻声说：“别担心，史蒂维，以后即使没有它，你也不会找不到我。”  
你没有说话，慢慢点头，然后抬起双手抱住我的左臂——残剩的那一段，上面交杂着斑驳的旧伤痕和刚愈合不久的新伤痕。  
我下意识地一缩肩膀，想把它从你手中抽出。但随即一阵前所未有的酥痒从那儿的皮肤传过来，从截面传到肩头，又沿着肩线传到耳朵、头皮上去。你吻了它。  
你吻了那些伤疤，那些紫红的突起，那蜈蚣似的长着脚的手术刀痕，那我面对任何人都会迅速藏匿起来的、最丑陋的地方。  
我看着你的脸，看着你吻它们犹如亲吻一束玫瑰花，犹如潮汐亲吻海滩。  
“史蒂维……”  
“你说得对，一切都是必经之路。我会努力不再想那件事，你也得努力不把它放在心上——我有没有说过我有多爱你这些伤疤？”  
我说不出话来。你的嘴唇在敏感的疤痕组织上移动，“现在我们把这场仗打完，好吗？”

……我加快了冲刺的频率，并伸手握住你的器官抚弄。时间开始晃动，视线里你的脸时而清晰，时而模糊。  
你的皮肤变成了玫瑰色，我几乎能看到血液在下面疯狂奔流。我仰起头，又低下，看到你的样子仿佛在承受剧痛，张大口却没有呼叫出声。  
在最后一刻，快感像有锯齿的闪电一样，从脊柱中衍生而出。你的双手在我两肋上抓紧。在我们相连的地方、在我手掌中，各有一簇滚热的液体喷发出来，像一次子弹出膛。  
这是我的第一次正式的性爱——第二个第一次。当我浑身湿淋淋地在你身上倒下来的时候，我觉得我对世界再没有别的要求了。  
在睁着眼睛或闭起眼睛的时候，在现实或是梦境里，我都不再需要任何别的东西。


End file.
